


Stone Poison

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kelly - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Rian - Freeform, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: The adventure of Naruto Uzumaki and his friends as they make their way to become the best that they can be





	Stone Poison

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Naruto

The village of Konoha was beautiful the trees lush and green, the citizens going about their lives and the students training at the academy preparing for graduation in the next week one of these students was Kelly Doku a young teen with a Lean build, tan skin, Brown hair, Gold eyes, and dressed in a silk black yukata. He was the son of the former Snake Sannin Orochimaru and possessed the Bloodline Doku bodi, giving him mastery of poisons and a unique set of Jutsu, his closest friend and roommate was sitting next to him as they listened to the lecture.

 

The boy right next to Kelly was a male, he was lean lithe build with some muscles to show off his more runner like body. Caucasian skin, over his eyes he had a black band blocking them from sight, he wore  a  traditional black Chinese vest with golden colored snakes on it with a black trim, held together with small metal fasteners and a waist wrap. He also wears black silk pants and black open-toed ankle-high sandals. His long onyx colored hair went down to just past his shoulder blades. This was Rian, Kelly’s best friend and roommate.

 

“Honestly, you would think we would be doing something more proactive, to get ready to graduate not sit here listening to this dribble.” Sighed Rian softly, his voice soft enough only Kelly would be able to hear him speak.

 

“We have spars next, Bet you Mizuki will try to pair one of us with Naruto and the other gets the stuck up Uchiha,” Kelly said with a sigh as he sat there his Yukata, showing small snatches of tan skin and his well-formed muscles.

 

Rian chuckled softly, his laugh sounding more like the chime of bells to those around him. “Oh? I thought you wouldn’t mind sparing with Naruto, I recall you and him always sparing to help keep each other in shape,” he said running one hand through his hair, his sleeveless vest letting his arms have all the room they needed to let his muscles flex slightly.

 

“Yes but I can’t stand Mizuki he is too creepy, I am half surprised the creep has not snuck into our house to try and rape us with how he looks at us,” Kelly said giving a shudder as he turned to glance at Naruto.

 

Naruto as if sensing Kelly looked at him, giving a foxy grin and waved at him, this caused Kelly to blush much to his friend's amusement. “Even if he did you and I both know we could hold him off, he may be a chunin but we can at least stall him till help arrived,” Rian said looking in Kelly’s direction, thought to most it was hard to tell with the blindfold in place.

 

“Time for spars” Iruka called as he finished the lecture and rushed everyone outside where true to Kelly’s prediction he was paired with Naruto while Rian faced Sasuke.

 

The two of them approached the ring, with Naruto giving Kelly a smile. “Let’s both do our best K-chan! I don't want you to hold back!” he said as he took up his brawler like stance and was almost bouncing with anticipation. 

 

Taking up a defensive Stance Kelly said “Naruto remember to channel your energy and focus on the fight” before quickly ducking a punch and blocking Naruto from kneeing him in the face.

 

Naruto skipped back avoiding the knee and charged once more throwing punch after punch at Kelly hoping to land at least a single hit against him.

 

“Look for the pattern and find an opening Ruto,” Kelly said weaving between each hit with ease but leaving openings for Naruto.

 

Naruto saw one of the openings and charged, planting his foot on Kelly’s chest and then backflipped off him kicking him in the chin only to spin around with a whip-like roundhouse kick to Kelly’s face. 

 

Taking the hit Kelly did a backflip and then lashed out with a kick of his own that sent Naruto Skidding out of the ring as he was still up in the air when it hit.  Moving over Kelly smiled and offered his hand to help Naruto stand back up.

 

Naruto smiled accepting his hand. “Damn, and here I thought I had you for a moment K-chan.” He sighed but he wasn’t really upset as he had done better than he thought he would. “I am gonna win one of these days.”

 

“Sure you will Ruto,” Kelly said smiling brightly as they moved out of the ring to watch Rian and Sasuke fight next.

 

Rian smiled, slowly walking into the ring, a few females glared at him as Rian’s walk was to them at least more graceful than anything they could manage, he stood in the ring smiling at Sasuke. “Are you Ready Uke-kun?” He asked. “I do hope so, i would hate to beat you if you weren’t.”

 

“Hn” Sasuke said getting into the Interceptor stance ready to lash out at Rian when the match started. 

 

Rian smiled as he shook his head, then in a burst of speed, he jumped into the air shocking many with the height he got from that single jump. He then  swoops down towards Sasuke foot-first lashing out with kick after kick aiming to attack the dark haired teen’s face. “Try not to lose too quickly!”

Sasuke tried to lash out but ended up on his back with Rian straddling him much to the protest of Sasuke’s Fangirls who were screaming that Rian had cheated and for him to get off Sasuke.

 

Rian smiled from his position, leaning down so his black locks formed a curtain around him and Sasuke’s face, “Ara, ara.” he purred. “Uke-kun, didn’t i tell you to not to lose too quickly? Or could it be.” he smiled coyly. “That you wanted to be in this position?”

 

“Get off me you freak” Sasuke Growled trying to flip them over, to no effect.

 

“Aw, Uke-kun that’s not nice.” Rian tilted his head to the side, one of his hands trailing down Sasuke’s body. “I thought you liked it when I was on you.” he teased pushing himself back so he was sitting on Sasuke crotch. “After all, you don't seem to be doing anything to get me off of you.”

 

”Winner Rian” Iruka called knowing he needed to end it before anything else happened. Kelly smirked at the disappointed Rian that had to let Sasuke go with a frown like a child that lost their favorite toy.

 

“Now that was just rude,” Rian said making his way over to a laughing Naruto and a smirking Kelly. “We didn’t even do anything, and I barely got to fight,” he said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“If Sensei did not call it you would have stripped him naked Again,” Kelly said as Naruto laughed beside the two.

 

“Now if I recall you and Naruto had an accident at the hot springs no?” Rian smirked Making Naruto flush. 

 

“Ri!” Whined the blond. 

 

“What? It’s not like I brought up the time where the two of you slipped and fell and Kelly was accidentally covered in white soap making it look like you had-” Naruto’s hands flew to cover Rian’s mouth to stop him from talking.

 

“Rian you do know Ruto is the biggest Prankster and I can give him a key to our house,” Kelly said glaring at the other teen.

 

Rian raised a brow at him, and while Kelly nor Naruto could see his eye they knew underneath his blindfold they were sparkling with laughter. Pulling Naruto’s hands off his face he smiled. “Oh, I know but teasing the two of you is just too easy.”

 

Timeskip Team Placement

 

Kelly sat bored his headband sewn into his Yukata sash as they waited on their team placement “Wonder who will be on our team” Kelly muttered to Rian.

 

“If I am correct,” Rian said flipping through his book while Naruto sat beside Kelly head in his arms asleep. “Seen  as we have an uneven number of people graduating, I would guess we would have one team with you mean and two others.” He paused.” That means that we will be paired with the one with the top score in class and the one with the lowest scores.”

 

“Well the only two to beat us in test scores are the banshee and the uke” Kelly said smiling at Naruto. 

 

“Then, it is up to the Hokage to decide who is on whose team,” Rian said as Iruka walked into the classroom.

 

Iruka went through the first 6 teams than on team 7 he called out “Kelly Doku, Rian, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha under Kakashi Hatake”  and continued on to finish the teams while Kelly cheered and decided “we are going to have lunch as a team.”

 

Naruto cheered, happy to be on the same team as his two friends, Sasuke huffed looking away when Rian turned towards his direction with a smirk. Sasuke’s fan club, wailed in despair when none of them were on their beloved’s team. “But Sensei!” Screeded Sakura. “What are they all on a team with Sasuke?! It's supposed to be a three-man team!” 

 

“There was an odd number of students and the Hokage Decided they would be a good team now go have lunch and meet back here at two to greet your new Senseis,” Iruka said dismissing the class for the last time.

 

Rian and Naruto stood up with Kelly. “You coming with us Uke-kun? It would be a great team bonding experience for all four of us.”

 

“Hn” Sasuke replied only to yelp as he was drug out of the room by a grinning Kelly towards his home. Smiling Kelly led the way asking “What would you guys like for Lunch I can make it for you”

 

“Ramen!” Cheered Naruto with his ever present foxy smile on his face.

 

“Ah, i will take sushi platter.” Rian said as he smiled. 

 

“Hn….onigri.” Sasuke said. “With tomatoes.” 

 

As the group arrived at the house Kelly quickly went to the kitchen to make lunch showing off his skill as he cooked four different meals in different amounts for his team and left Rian to give the tour.

 

“As you can see we’ve had the house renovated a few times to get it the way we wanted.” Rian said leading them through the house. “We have more rooms and a few surprises that would just blow your socks and in Kelly’s case your clothes off.”

 

Kelly smiled Carrying four plates to the table and stepping into a sealed room to grab something before calling out “Lunch is Ready guys” and sitting down to his own meal of Grilled chicken, veggies, rice and teriyaki shrimp.

 

The team sat down and sat in comfortable silence as they enjoyed their meal. “Once again Kelly you show you are good at cooking.” Rian said smiling as Naruto wolfed down his Ramen.

 

“I am also good at getting info” Kelly said placing a folder on the table, “This is a file of common and basic knowledge on our new Sensei” Kelly said noticing Sasuke smiling slightly as he ate the Onigri.

 

“Aw~ look we got Sasuke to smile!” cheered Naruto making Sauske huff and looked away. “Don't get use to it dobe, this is only because i like Onigri.” “what did you call me you Teme!”

 

Rian shook his head eating his sushi. “I swear the two of you would be the strangest brothers.” he said with a small giggle.

 

“Well if we pass the test I am inviting both of you to live here” Kelly said finishing off his shrimp and the last of his rice as he smiled at the two hoping they would agree.

 

“Really?!” Naruto said his eyes wide in shock and enjoyment. “I could live here with you guys?!” he was almost bouncing in his seat. To no longer have to live in his apartment, to have someone to live with and not just go home and be alone

 

“Of course we are teammates and that means we look after each other” Kelly said turning to Sasuke he added “plus I have a lot more recipes that focus on tomatos that a pasta dish I got from a ninja that found it on a mission”.

 

“...I may consider it” Sasuke said. “In Emo, that means yes he is gonna come live with us.” “Shut up Dobe your annoying.” “What did you say you damned Teme?!”

 

“Boys.” Sighed Rian. “I swear Kelly we are going to be living with children.”

 

“Did I mention the dish is cooking right now on low for dinner tonight” Kelly said with a smirk at Rian and turned to the clock before saying “Time to head back to the school”  As the group got up to leave Kelly stopped inside and created four Doku Clones and ordered them “While we meet Kakashi I want you four to keep an eye on dinner, get all of Naruto’s stuff, Sasuke’s and Buy new clothes, bedding and things for their rooms” before turning and running to catch up with the group.

 

The group arrived back at the academy and entered the class room. Hours pass by and as the other teams left, it became apparent that their sensei wasn’t showing up. “He’s late!” Naruto growled arms crossed and his face set in a scowl.

 

“Relax guys he should be here soon” Kelly said as he pulled a box of riceballs out and sat it on the desk with a gentle smile on his face.

 

Kakashi chose that moment to show up and said “FIrst impression is you are all weird, meet on the roof in five minutes” Before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

 

Rian stood, “Well...that was something.” he said before he simply opened the window and swung out it, when Sasuke and Naruto looked out it they were surprised to see Rian walking up the wall to the roof. “Wha?!” 

 

“Come on you two we will take the stairs, I will teach tree walking later” Kelly said as he led the two up the stairs to the roof. Where Rian and Kakashi were waiting on them.

 

As the group arrived they all looked to Kakashi who smiled with his eye and said “Let's get to know each other” before showing what he meant by introducing himself and giving no information.

 

Naruto grunted as he smiled, “Yo! I am Naruto Uzumaki!” He boasted. “ “ My hobbies are training, hangig out with K-chan and Ri-chan, Pranks!” This caused Rian and Kelly to giggle. “My garden, and Ramen!” Kakashi smiled under his mask. “I like the ones i hold dear, namely the Ichiraku family, Hokage-jiji, Rian and Kelly. “He  rubbed the back of his neck. “I dislike people who are arrogant, bigoted and closed minded jerks, those who think they are better than the rest of us.”

 

“I am Kelly, My hobbies are cooking, mixing poisons, training, and relaxing with my friends” Kelly started happily, “My likes are the same as naruto and my hobbies. My biggest dislike is My Father”

 

Sasuke did his intro giving nothing away as he glared out over the village only for Kelly to smack his head and tell him no more glaring or he would get no tomato based foods.

 

Sasuke scowled. “My name is Sasuke Uchiha, i don't have any likes except tomatoes and my peace and quiet.” He thought of a certain pink haired pain in his neck along with his fangirls. “My hobbies are training to get stronger and looking at the scrolls in my family library, and my dream….no my life ambition, is to avenge my clan by killing someone i hate more than anything in the world.” He said ending with his voice being tinged with anger and his hands balling up into fist.

 

Everyone turned to the last team member Rian for his introduction, While Kelly also observed Kakashi for his reaction.

 

“My name is Rian.” He said softly. “My likes are training, reading scrolls and books on sealing, working on practicing with my eyes, my hobbies are training, writing and reading, weapons forging and practice.” He sighed. “My Dislikes….those who consider me to be a freak due to my eyes, those who don't my friends, and those who don't’ like where i come from.” he paused. “My dream...my dream...is to find my family and find out what happened to them.”

 

“Very good meet at Training ground 7 at 8 am for your final test’ Kakashi said before adding “Dont eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up” before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

 

“Well time to head home guys” Kelly said smiling as he started out the door with the other three following behind him.

  
  



End file.
